


Lost and Found

by maryfic



Series: Unbelievable [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big move to L.A. - and some sweet lemony tart. Also, potential rekindling of old flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day...or Night?

_One week later, inside the mansion, Sunnydale._

 

Willow was stressed. And that was a huge freaking understatement. She stood in the middle of her and Spike’s bedroom, boxes piled all around her. Some of them were closed and taped, ready for Xander to take down to the U-Haul they’d rented, but most of them weren’t even close to being ready to go.

“Spike!” she wailed, and the door to the room opened, revealing a similarly stressed vampire.

 “Yes, pet?” he asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Spike was just as stressed out as Willow, if not more. The past week had been hell on his nerves. Thankfully, Willow’s nausea was pretty much gone, but she’d been falling asleep in the most unusual places, not to mention snapping at everyone within a foot of her. He knew, now, that this pregnancy business was harder than it appeared, on them both; and he was trying to be patient because there were approximately seven more months to go here, but it was starting to grate on him. They’d be leaving for Los Angeles and Angel tonight, hopefully; as soon as Willow had gotten everything she wanted to take with her ready, and he couldn’t wait for that moment.

 “I love you,” Willow said, walking around the boxes to join him in the doorway, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. “I’m sorry I’m such a bitch,” she mumbled against his shoulder, and he chuckled, hugging her tightly.

 “It’s alright, luv. It’ll get better, promise.” Spike damn well hoped it would get better, for everyone’s sake. He knew that an angry witch was a very bad thing, and from what he’d been reading, Willow’s hormones would be going haywire throughout her pregnancy. Not such a good combination, in his opinion. But if she got too angry, he’d hide behind Peaches and hope that the cheerleader didn’t stake him when you could fit what was left of his sire in a pretty vase on the mantel.

 “We’re never going to get this done in time,” Willow said, lifting her head and glancing around the room.

 

 Spike followed her gaze, much of the same opinion. “We don’t have to take everything; you know that - I’m sure Peaches can supply anything we forget.”

 

 “You’re right,” Willow said, pulling his head down for a kiss. He responded eagerly, his hands moving under her shirt to trace the smooth skin of her back. She broke it off with a smile, “Don’t be getting all horny on me, here.”

 

 “I’m not,” he said. “I swear,” he added at her look. When her eyes fell down his body to the erection straining against his jeans, he gave in. “Alright, I am, but I can wait. Now come on, Xander’s waiting for us.”

 

 Willow grinned wickedly. “Come on…Xander can wait a few more minutes…” she said enticingly, running her hand over the bulge between his legs. They hadn’t made love in several days, since she was either not in the mood, asleep, or just plain busy, which applied to both of them; because when was he not in the mood?

 

 Spike growled. “You are a vixen,” he said, and grabbed her around the waist. Willow smiled happily and wrapped her legs around him as he moved them to the bed, thankfully empty of anything and laid her on it. She scooted backwards and pulled him down of top of her. He barely caught himself on his hands as their pelvises met, and she ground up into him.

 

 “God, you’re killing me, here,” Spike whispered, bending down to meet her waiting lips in a scorching kiss as her hands moved to his belt and yanked it apart, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down, freeing his aching cock and wrapping her hands around it, squeezing gently. She grinned, an evil smile that was reminiscent of her doppelganger. Not that he had any complaints, he thought, rolling them over so that she was on top, pushing her skirt up around her hips and pushing aside the tiny scrap of material that she dared to call underwear. She maneuvered herself carefully and slid him home, her eyes closing in pleasure as his cock sank into her moist depths.

 

“Spike,” Willow groaned, as she moved on him, pulling off her shirt and tossing it behind her. Spike reached up with a grin and touched her, his fingers pinching already hard nipples, caressing her bigger breasts as Willow rode him faster and faster. One of his hands slid down between their bodies and flicked her clit, eliciting a pleasurable squeal from Willow as her inner muscles squeezed him and he responded with a low groan. Spike thrust up into her, knowing he wouldn’t last long, and from the way Willow was panting and whimpering above him, she was closer than he.

 

 They fell over the edge into blissful oblivion, Spike coming when he heard Willow scream his name and slam down onto his cock one last time, and he tried to prolong her climax before he was falling, shards of pleasure exploding in his brain, and then he wasn’t moving at all anymore.

 

Willow opened her eyes a few minutes later, lying on Spike’s chest, his arms around her, and his cock still buried inside of her. “Wow,” she whispered. She heard him chuckle beneath her in agreement. “That was…incredible.”

 

“I completely agree, pet.” He said, running a hand over her hair as she slid off his chest to lie next to him. “I think that was what they call pregnant sex. It’s supposed to be more intense than the non-pregnant kind. But then, any kind is always explosive with you, love.”

 

She wearily slapped his chest. “Charmer.”

 

“Don’t ever forget it,” he said, and closed his eyes. Just for a minute, he promised himself, and just before he fell asleep, he felt Willow pull a blanket over them.

  

*****

 

Xander walked upstairs to Spike and Willow’s room, Angel had just called for an ETA and he hadn’t known what to say. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with Angel, but he’d made friends with the bleached wonder that was Spike, so he figured it would just take some time there, too. Especially since his best Willow-shaped friend was now going to be living in L.A. with him. Hey, at least now he could pretend that his calls to the City of Angels were for her, and not for a certain brunette beauty that had never really left his mind…or his heart.

 

But really, he didn’t need to go there. Shaking his head, he knocked on the closed bedroom door, and not hearing an answer, he cautiously opened the door to find a room full of boxes, and the wayward couple asleep on the bed. Well…when faced with waking a vampire or a cranky pregnant lady, which would you pick? He went over to Spike’s side of the bed and shook him gently, trying not to disturb Willow.

 

“Spike,” he whispered, and blue eyes opened and fixed on him. At least he didn’t feel like a meal at this point. “Angel called; he wants to know when we’re leaving here.”

 

“What time is it?” Spike asked.

 

“Around three,” Xander answered, looking down at his oh-so-cool Tweety Bird Limited Edition watch that Willow had given him years before.

 

“We’ll leave here at sunset. Wake us up in an hour.” Spike’s words were obviously a dismissal, and the vampire rolled over and cuddled against Willow, burying his face in her red hair and going back to sleep. He didn’t even hear Xander’s quiet exit from the room, or the door shutting behind him. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving from L.A. to Sunnydale takes longer than it used it. And the promised rekindling. Yay!

 

Xander drove. Willow was in the middle, and Spike sat by the window of the U-Haul so he could smoke on the two hour drive to Los Angeles. It was just after sunset, and after Xander had woken them up, the three of them, plus Buffy, made an extraordinary effort to get everything Willow wanted into the van so they could leave that night, and be in L.A. before midnight.

 

Unfortunately for Spike, Willow had reminded him that smoking was bad for the baby, so he couldn’t smoke on the way down. He wisely refrained from pointing out the fact that *his* child could damn well deal with a few stray bits of smoke, and kept himself occupied by running one hand through Willow’s hair as she dozed on his lap.

 

“Spike?” Xander asked, about a half hour after they’d hit the road.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did Giles tell you that he thought this might be a prophecy?”

 

Now he was paying attention. He shifted so that he was facing the young man. “No. When did this happen?”

 

“Last night, after you and Willow went home. I guess he wanted to know for sure before he said anything. Sorry.”

 

“S’alright. Best to know sooner than later, right?”

 

Xander was about to reply when Willow woke up fast, sitting up with an ‘uh-oh’ look. “Xander, I have to pee. Right now!”

 

“Kay, there’s a rest stop in a couple of –“

 

“No, now!” Willow said, her face pinched, already starting to bounce in the seat.

 

“Xander, pull over, mate.”

 

Xander swore and checked his mirrors, sliding across two lanes and onto the shoulder. Willow had her hand on the door handle before he’d even stopped fully and was trying to climb over Spike, who gladly got out of her way. This was like a craving, you got out of the way, or you got trampled. Xander exited the cab and stood shoulder to shoulder with Spike, their backs facing Willow, blocking her from oncoming traffic as she relieved herself in the low ditch. At her huge sigh of relief and the sound of her zipper sliding back up, Spike turned around. Xander refrained from doing so until he was dead sure Willow wasn’t still half-naked behind him.

 

“Better, luv?” he asked, taking one of her hands so she could step out of the depression and back into the truck.

 

“Much,” she said with a grin. “Sorry about that, Xander.” she said sheepishly.

 

“Totally cool, Wills. Don’t worry about it.” he said, getting in and snapping his seatbelt. When the other two were safely back inside, he pulled back out into traffic and prayed that Willow could hold it the rest of the way.

 

It didn’t happen.

 

Six pee breaks later, they finally pulled up in front of the Hyperion and their welcoming committee.

 

“’ello, Peaches. What all this, then?”

 

Angel was about to reply when his childe was shoved aside by a vivacious redhead, who ran into the arms of his seer. They were hugging and bouncing up and down as Xander got out of the truck.

 

“Angel.”

 

“Xander.”

 

“Oi, be a little nicer to the whelp, Peaches.” Human and vampire alike gaped at these words. Did Spike just defend me? Xander thought incredulously. Did Spike just take up for Xander? Angel knew his jaw hanging open was not a very pretty look for him and he snapped it shut with an audible noise. “And Xapper, you be nicer to Angel. He’s helping us, remember?” Okay, had they just entered some twilight zone, here? Angel’s jaw went back to its previously lowered state, and they might have stood like that forever had Cordelia not intervened.

 

“Hey, Spike. I can’t believe you knocked up Wills. Way to go!” Well, not so much an intervention as a different reason to gape.

 

“Oh yeah, just ask Red there. I’m very virile.” His face stretched in a trademark Big Bad Cocky Grin™, and Xander just had to laugh. Enough dwelling on the strangeness that was Spike defending either of them, and time to focus on the business at hand. Even Angel chuckled. But that was before Cordelia walked over to Xander, and his world fell away, and all he could see was her. Sappy, but true.

 

“Hi, Xander.”

 

“Cordelia, you look –“ _Amazing, stunning, gorgeous, I’m so sorry, I’m a huge asshole, take me back please_. “-great. Being Angel’s seer must be doing wonders for your skin care routine.” And hello, 1st place to Mr. Alexander Harris for cracking the joke and not saying what he’d been thinking.

 

She laughed, and it was like a chime in the Los Angeles night, Xander almost swore he could see the silver tones of it rising around her. “You still remember my skin care routine?”

 

Willow didn’t *want* to interrupt them, but dammit, a pregnant woman had needs. And besides, she and Spike could get a little matchmaking scheme going when she wasn’t hungry. And she didn’t have to pee. “I hate to interrupt this, but I really have to pee. And I’m hungry.”

 

The spell around Cordy and Xander was broken, but traces of it still remained in their eyes. Delia shook her head and turned to Willow. “Come on, we’ll let the guys do all the heavy work. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

 

Xander rolled his eyes in time with Spike’s comment, “You do know that showing Red where the bathroom is will take just enough time for us to get all these boxes unloaded, right?

 

“Of course I know that. Delia has no problem with lopping the head off a demon…well, a *small* demon,” Angel said, watching Xander as he opened up the back of the truck and fought the ramp. “but any mention of heavy work and she bolts like a rabbit.”

 

“That’s my Cordy,” Xander murmured, bent far enough over the truck for him to believe that they couldn’t hear him; but they did, and exchanged looks over his back. He finally got the ramp out and looked with unpleasantness at the boxes in the truck. It wasn’t full, but it wasn’t empty, either. Xander sighed and slid the nearest box out and handed it to Spike, who passed it off to Angel. When they were all loaded down, Angel led them into the hotel and up the stairs to Willow and Spike’s suite of rooms.

 

This process continued well into the next hour, but thanks to two vampires helping, the truck was unloaded much faster than the loading, and Xander hugged Willow, shook hands manfully with Spike, and shot Angel a look that said ‘if you hurt them, you are dust’. But he managed a civil goodbye, and Cordelia walked him out to the U-Haul to say her own private farewell.

 

Spike and Angel collapsed in a ‘we’re manly vampires, and not tired at all’ way onto a couple of the couches that littered the lobby, Spike next to Willow, who snuggled up to him in her sleep, wrapping a hand around his thigh and rubbing her face in the most adorable way against his crotch.

 

Angel smirked. “You are whipped, boy. It suits you.” Then he thought about it and tried to backpedal.  “Wait, I didn’t mean it –“

“S’okay, Angel, know what you meant. I am whipped, aren’t I?” Spike smiled, and laced his fingers through Willow’s red hair, meeting his sire’s eyes with his own.

 

“In the best of ways, Spike. Only in the best of ways.”

 

*******

 

Cordelia walked Xander out to the truck, the silence between them thick and heavy. “Xander…” she started, but when her ex turned around she stopped at the look in his eyes.

 

“Cordy, what I said earlier, I meant. I haven’t forgotten anything about you. I know it won’t help after all this time, but I am sorry for what happened between us.”

 

“I am, too.” Her quiet answer was spoken into his shirt, because suddenly he was holding her, and she was crying, and he was shedding a few tears, too, and it was like time hadn’t passed at all, they were back in each other’s arms, and it felt right. It felt like home.

 

And then he was kissing her, and she still didn’t understand, but then again, she didn't need to.

 

THE END


End file.
